Nat Peterson Adventures!
|run = June 1, 2013 - present |genre = Comedy Children's Animated |season = 2 (aired) 4 (announced) |episode = 37 (aired) 104 (announced) |status = On Hiatus |directed = (S1) (S2-) |writer = (S1) (S1) (S2-) (S2-) |producer = (S2-) |executive = (S1) (S2-) |company = Fred Rechid Productions, Inc Jasbre Productions (S2-) Jasbre Animation (S2-) |card = }} Nat Peterson Adventures! is a spin off based off the minor character of the SpongeBob series, Nat Peterson. It was created by SpongeyTube. It premiered on June 1, 2013. It is produced by Fred Rechid Productions, Inc. Beginning with season 2, the series was co-produced by Jasbre Productions and mainly premiered on Jasbre TV and CBSkids. Characters Main *Nat Peterson (voiced by SpongeyTube) *Harold Reginald (voiced by SethStewart90) *Pilar (voiced by CalzoneManiac) *Shubie (voiced by TBA) *Susie (voiced by TBA) *Abigail-Marge (voiced by TBA) *Sadie Rechid (voiced by TBA) *Baby Billy Major *Tina Fran (voiced by TBA) *Scooter Rechid (voiced by CalzoneManiac) *Frank Fishbowl (voiced by TBA) *Nancy Suzy Fish (voiced by TBA) *Charlie (Voiced by TBA) *Martha Smith (voiced by TBA) * Patty Rechid (voiced by TBA) *Tom Smith (voiced by CalzoneManiac) *Fred Rechid (voiced by Doctor Bugs) Minor *Sally (voiced by TBA) *The French Narrator (voiced by Jasbre) *Dr. Forrest (voiced by TBA) *Realistic Fish Head (voiced by Jasbre) *Evelyn (voiced by TBA) *Clayton (voiced by TBA) *Isabel (voiced by TBA) *Shelly (voiced by TBA) *Baby Rechid *Tall Billy (voiced by TBA) *Small Billy (voiced by TBA) *Monroe Rechid *Tommy *Taylor *Tyler (voiced by TBA) *Debbie Rechid (voiced by TBA) *Mabel (voiced by TBA) *Lenny (voiced by TBA) One Time Characters *Seagulls (voiced by TBA) Critical Reception *6/10 - It's a creative idea and it's a great way to really bring out the background characters of SB! - *10/10 - The Background Character show We wanted since 2000! ~~~~Shouty Episodes Series Overview Season 1 (2013-14) On February 9, 2013, the series was renewed for 26 episodes, later to be Season 1. Showrunner: SpongeyTube Season 2 (2018-N/A) On April 3, 2014, the series was renewed for another 26 episodes, which would end up being the long awaited Season 2. Showrunner: HippoHead Season 3 (2019 - N/A) On April 3, 2018, due to the wide reception Jasbre TV and CBSkids had with the second season viewing, the show was renewed for another 26-episode season. This season is expected to premiere in the third quarter of 2019. Season 4 (N/A) On April 13, 2018, Jasbre TV and CBSkids added a 26-episode 4th season, including the show's 100th episode. This season will premiere in 2020. Season 5 (N/A) A 5th Season was announced by Shouty The Penguin, who will be the showrunner starting in that season. It will also primeire a year after the Nat Peterson Adventures Movie! Theatrical Film A Theatrical movie has been announced for 2021. The film's director will be Shouty the Penguin. For more information see The Nat Peterson Adventures Movie! See Also Thoughts on Season 2 so far? Better than Season 1 As good as Season 1 Worse than Season 1 I only wanted one season Category:Spin-Offs Category:SpongeyTube Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Character Lists Category:List of Characters Category:Pages with red links Category:SaiyanGokuDBZ Category:Nat Peterson Adventures! Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 TV Category:HippoHead Category:2018 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017